Another Part of Me
| format = | recorded = 1985-1986 | studio = Westlake Recording Studios (studio D), Los Angeles | venue = | genre = Funk | length = | label = Epic | writer = Michael Jackson | producer = | prev_title = Dirty Diana | prev_year = 1988 | next_title = Smooth Criminal | next_year = 1988 | misc = }} }} "Another Part of Me" is a song by American recording artist Michael Jackson. Produced by Quincy Jones (and co-produced by Jackson), it was released as the sixth single on July 11, 1988 for the singer's seventh studio album, ''Bad'' (1987). The song was originally featured in Jackson's 1986 3D film Captain EO. It is the sixth song on the album. The song also appeared as a dance attack and level song for the later revisions of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker video game (originally the first revision used excerpts of Thriller). As with earlier songs in his career such as "Can You Feel It" and "We Are the World", the lyrics emphasize global unity, love and outreach. The song was also featured in the trailer for Jackson's 1988 film Moonwalker. The song was also featured in the 1998 action film, Rush Hour by Brett Ratner. Chris Tucker's character, Detective James Carter, can be seen briefly dancing to the song at one point in the movie. In July 2009, a short part of the song has been used by singer Madonna as a tribute during the second leg of her Sticky & Sweet Tour. A Jackson impersonator performed his signature moves, while dancing to a medley of Jackson's songs. According to Quincy Jones in an interview that was featured in the 2001 special edition of Bad, Jackson wanted to include "Streetwalker" instead of "Another Part of Me". However, after manager Frank DiLeo was caught dancing along to the song, it was decided that "Another Part of Me" would be featured on the album. "Streetwalker" was later released on the 2001 special edition and the second disc of 25th anniversary re-issue. Music video An official video was released in 1988, directed by Patrick Kelly, featuring Jackson performing the song live during his Bad World Tour. The film footage was taken on July 16 at Wembley Stadium with soundtrack mixed from live multitrack recording taken on the same day, with additional footage from June 27–28 show at Parc des Princes in Paris. It is featured on the DVD Michael Jackson's Vision and the Target version DVD of Bad 25. Live performance "Another Part of Me" was performed on the second leg of the Bad World Tour with an extra instrumental section added at the end which was only briefly heard at the end of the single. In the USA portion of the second leg, it was played at the same speed as the original but with some instruments altered. In the Europe portion of the second leg, it was played much more quickly than the original single. A live version of the song is available on the DVD Live at Wembley July 16, 1988. A snippet of the song was used for the "This Is It" concerts during the song "Jam", but the shows were cancelled, due to his sudden death. Track listing ;7" # Another Part of Me (Single Mix) – 3:46 # Another Part of Me (Instrumental) – 3:46 ;12" single and Picture Disc – CD Maxi # Another Part of Me (Extended Dance Mix) – 6:18 # Another Part of Me (Radio Edit) – 4:24 # Another Part of Me (Dub Mix) – 3:51 # Another Part of Me (A Cappella) – 4:01 ;United States (Promo CD Single) # Another Part of Me (Single Mix) # Another Part of Me (Extended Dance Mix) # Another Part of Me (Radio Edit) # Another Part of Me (Dub Mix) # Another Part of Me (A Cappella) Personnel * Written and composed by Michael Jackson * Produced by Quincy Jones * Co-Produced by Michael Jackson * Michael Jackson: solo and background vocals * Paul Jackson, Jr., David Williams: guitars * Kim Hutchcroft, Larry Williams: saxophones * Gary Grant, Jerry Hey: trumpets * Christopher Currell: Synclavier * John Barnes, Rhett Lawrence: synthesizers * Rhythm and vocal arrangements by Michael Jackson and John Barnes * Horn arrangement by Jerry Hey Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References Category:1986 songs Category:1988 singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Jackson Category:Song recordings produced by Quincy Jones Category:Songs written by Michael Jackson